


Ask Over Again

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Community: femslash_kink, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't beg for anything, but for this, for <i>them</i>, she'll make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink_bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "begging", for [Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday](http://twpolyamorynet.tumblr.com/tagged/t:-event), and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2290373#cmt2290373) "Kira/Lydia/Malia, multiple orgasms".

Lydia gasps, fingernails biting into Malia’s shoulders hard enough to make her _growl_. She can feel herself clenching down on Malia’s fingers as she cries out, and Kira kisses at her hair, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and holding her steady while Lydia shakes through her climax.

Malia doesn’t stop.

Three fingers fuck Lydia through her orgasm, and keep going beyond it, and Lydia tries and fails to swallow down the helpless noises bubbling within her chest. Her pussy feels swollen and open and hot, and a glance down shows that Malia’s hand glistens between her legs with her juices.

Malia notices Lydia staring, and gives her a smile that looks more like a _leer_.

“Again,” Kira murmurs, so sweet. “You can do it again, Lydia, let us see.” The words alone are enough to make Lydia’s spine arch, her head falling back to rest on Kira’s shoulder.

Malia fucks in harder with her fingers in response, and Lydia whines for it.

“I _can’t_ ,” she manages, the words raspy and pleading. She’s too strung out, wrecked from that first orgasm, and it’s the only the sandwich of their bodies, Kira behind her and Malia in front, that’s keeping her upright.

“Yes, you can,” Kira promises, one hand sliding up to cup Lydia’s breast, massaging her teasingly. Malia’s eyes narrow at the sight, irises ringed with electric blue.

And Lydia wants to keep denying it, because she doesn’t have their supernatural heightened stamina, there’s no way she can keep up with them. But she doesn’t have their heightened senses either, yet she can still _smell_ herself, the scent of sex so thick between them that it feels as it if it’s coating her tongue.

She wants to deny it, but instead she whines, “More, _please_ , I need -”

Kira’s hand drops down to stroke at her clit, and Lydia _wails_.

“Tell us,” Malia hisses, twisting her wrist so she can curl her fingers inside of Lydia, pressing up against her g-spot and making her tremble. “ _Beg_ , Lydia.”

There’s an instinctive part of Lydia that wants to toss her hair and smirk and tell them that Lydia Martin begs for _nothing_. But that part is too far away, and oh so wrong. Because she can’t keep it back, words flowing out of her, that litany of “please” and “more” and “ _want_ it”.

She’s shaking constantly, skin slick with sweat, hair sticking damply to her shoulders and chest. It feels like she never came down from the first orgasm, and now her body is too wired, on the edge and so _close_ but not there, not yet. Her clit sends sparks through her with every touch of Kira’s fingers, her cunt throbs around every thrust of Malia’s hand.

She wants to curl in on herself, press her hand hard and steady between her thighs like she can hold all that pleasure inside. But Kira’s arms hold her pinned, Malia’s body between her legs keeps her spread wide. “Oh God, please,” she hears herself moaning. “Make me come, make me, _please_.”

Malia exhales sharply, and her thumb presses in beside her fingers; one of Kira’s hands pinches at Lydia’s nipple, the other pinches at her clit.

Lydia screams loud enough to rattle the furniture when she comes.

It feels like everything’s floating for a beautiful long moment: her mind, her body, the whole room. She falls back into herself slowly, realises she’s still trembling, the pleasure still right there under her skin.

Kira hugs her tightly. “You were so _beautiful_ , Lydia,” she says with a smile that Lydia can hear, even if she can’t see it.

Malia watches them, licking her lips. She drags her fingers out of Lydia slowly, and when Lydia whimpers, pussy trying to bear down on them like she can keep them within her, Malia fucks them back in.

Lydia keens softly, and Malia’s eyelashes flutter for the sound. She grins at them, showing her teeth, eyes raking over Lydia’s body, and her expression is _wild_. “Again,” she whispers, panting roughly. “Beg for us some more.”

Lydia does.


End file.
